


Chameleon

by Septembre_Rain (Zyrielle)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Cat vs shamelessly flirtatious Mouse, Cops vs Robbers, Deception and secret identities, M/M, but more like, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrielle/pseuds/Septembre_Rain
Summary: Nyx is a detective chasing after a VERY elusive burglar who is always one step ahead of him.Things are not always what they seem.A sort of Cops vs Robbers with the glaives#glaiveweek Day 1





	Chameleon

**Author's Note:**

> I am super late for Glaiveweek but here I am ^^;;
> 
> Day 1 - General Theme: Alternate Universe  
Specific Prompts: Reverse AU // FF Crossovers // Friends to Lovers AU
> 
> Not Beta'd

*

*

*

*

Nyx climbs up the dumpster and squeezes into the tiny window, earning all sorts of wrinkles and smears on his hoodie and sweatpants.

_Suspended my ass. I'm gonna catch this Silver Knight if it's the last thing I do._

That's right. Captain Drautos suspended him for not following orders, but he DID save Ostium's life. They took away his gun and badge, but that wouldn't stop him, no.

With him suspended and Libertus down with a broken leg, this case-HIS case was handed off to Furia. Tredd wasn't a bad detective per se, he closed his cases, filed reports, etc etc. He was however, a wrecking ball of a disaster for a human. The criminals Tredd chased after had only a 50% survival rate the moment their files landed on his desk. Furia had a nickname: 'Red'. Not only because it was a shorter version of his first name, or that his operations tended to end up bloody, but because he also liked fire and explosions.

But Nyx won't let Tredd anywhere near this so-called knight. They had _history. _

They'd been playing cat and mouse for nearly two years now. Crowe herself had been chasing him for more than one year before giving up, saying that the infamous burglar 'isn't into women', whatever that meant. The Silver Knight was still elusive as ever, but Nyx was getting warmer. How could he say that?

Well, in the last few burglaries, Nyx had gotten close enough to brush shoulders, even talk to the perp. _Silver_, as Nyx nicknamed him, was always a step ahead. He had a tiny nagging feeling that Silver knew their every move because they were bugged, or there was a mole somewhere. There was this feeling that their close encounters happened because Silver LET them.

It started like this.

"Freeze! Hands up Silver, I got you now."

Nevermind that Silver was half outside of a French window, hood and mask obscuring his features, stolen jewels in tow.

"Maybe next time detective, if you ask me nicely." The damn bastard winked at Nyx before diving down into a dumpster and hopping into a getaway car.

The next time, Silver was up on a balcony and Nyx had just arrived on the scene, Lib with backup two minutes out.

"Ah detective, you've arrived."

"Been waiting for me Silver?"

"Always. Although you are quite late and I have somewhere else to be. So forgive me for cutting this meeting short. It was nice seeing you again detective."

"Hold it right there-"

Silver ducks indoors and disappears with a priceless heirloom.

Somehow it became like this...

"We have GOT to stop meeting like this."

"Well, if you just put on these cuffs and came with me quietly to the precinct like a good little criminal..."

"Ooh kinky."

One time, Nyx even came close enough to see just how _blue green _Silver's eyes were. Their faces were _so damn close. _If he'd just move his face a bit closer and pulled that damn hood and mask down-

_Click. _

A second too late, Nyx realized that Silver had used his cuffs against him, securing the detective to a railing. 

"Just what game are you playing?" Nyx spat.

"Do you want me to stop?" Silver crooned.

"I'll get you for this Silver."

"I look forward to it."

Nyx hated being played with but was too invested to quit. No, he was not bothered by Silver's audacious flirtatiousness, or his pretty blue eyes, or that his voice was too deep and smooth to be natural. He was definitely modulating his voice somehow. Still, Silver knew their movements too well.

He voiced these concerns about a possible snitch to his direct in-command, Lieutenant Lazarus. But the man only sighed at him fondly and said that if he had the energy to be paranoid, he should use it to spellcheck his reports because they were a pain to read. Nyx had responded with:

"If we were still partners, then I wouldn't have to worry about that."

"If we were still partners, I'd have put you through third grade English all over again."

"Aw sweetheart, you wound me."

"Get out of my office Ulric."

They had been partners four years ago. It ended when Nyx wasn incapacitated and made to watch his partner, Luche fall from a balcony by a murderer who had a personal vendetta against the government. The man shot himself in the head afterwards. Nyx had broken legs and ribs while Luche got a nasty spinal injury. The doctors advised against Lazarus returning to the field and Nyx never stopped blaming himself. And so Luche was stuck with a deskjob and he was bloody good at it. He rose ranks and become their Lieutenant/Precinct mom/School principal while Nyx remained active. He got paired up with Ostium when Lib's partner, Pelna, quit to become a full-time dad and baker. Libertus stopped by his old partner's shop every morning to moan about work over a cup of coffee and some rolls, but Nyx could tell he was happy for him.

When he surrendered his badge, Luche was seated on his desk, afternoon sun streaming through the windows of his office and on his back, making his ash brown hair appear golden. _Hah his hair really does change in the light. _

The Lieutenant looked TIRED.

"I'd say I was sorry it had to happen this way, but I'd be lying."

"I love it when you sugarcoat your words, Luch."

"Maybe you can use this suspension to rethink your choices and understand that you aren't indestructible, but then that would also be a lie."

"Aw. You do care."

"I care enough to fire you. Think about that. One more stunt like this Ulric, mark my words."

"You know, that wouldn't be so bad because then you wouldn't be able to use 'conflict of interest' or whatever HR ethical mumbo-jumbo to refuse me when I ask you out."

"This is serious Ulric."

"Who said I wasn't?"

That was a week ago. Nyx didn't have his gun or badge, but he could still make a citizen's arrest right? Otherwise, he could call Lib and... Lib would hate him for dragging him in once again on this 'Silver obsession shit' but this time would be different. Nyx just knew it.

He stealthily climbs the stairs, knowing exactly which item Silver would come after. 

The Citadel was easily the most heavily-guarded place in Insomnia, but Nyx was a detective who'd studied burglars-specifically Silver, long enough to know how to find openings and exploit them.

Most of the guards were focused on the vaults of the treasury and the royal residence. But Nyx knew that Silver would go for something else. This was exactly why Nyx had broken into the museum in the middle of the night. He could already hear Libertus and Captain Drautos yelling at him for the next eternity and the Lieutenant making good on his word and firing him once and for all. The only thing that could prevent it at this point was Nyx finally capturing Silver.

He stealthily dodges the patrolling night guards and slinks into the Hall dedicated to the Kings of Old. There, right at the very end was a nondescript display stand showcasing what Nyx knew would be Silver's next target: The Ring of the Lucii.

And speaking of the devil himself, there he was. There was a hole in the glass casing and basing on the wires sticking out behind the display, the sensors had been forcefully disabled. Silver was about to take the heirloom of the Lucis Caelums when Nyx made his presence known.

"I gotcha red-handed this time, Silver." He raised the water pistol at the thief.

Silver stops mid-grab of the ring, eyes focusing on Nyx.

"Got me? At least buy me dinner and some flowers first, detective."

"I might once I get you in a cell and finally see that pretty face of yours." 

Silver still doesn't move.

"Come on Silver, upsy-daisy, hands against the wall. You know the drill. " Nyx motions to the wall with his 'pistol'. The water inside the said gun makes a wet sound_. Bad move_.

Nyx hopes that Silver didn't hear it, but the hall is quiet enough that you could hear a pin drop. To make things worse, his damn gun had begun to leak at his tight grip. The telltale _plink-plink_ of water on the black marble was a sure giveaway to is utter mortification.

If the crinkles in Silver's eyes were any indication, he was definitely smiling underneath his mask.

"Detective, if you'd wanted to get me wet, all you had to do was ask."

"Fuck you man."

"Is that an invitation?" Silver plucks the ring from its stand.

"Don't make me get physical on you. You won't like it."

"Au contraire detective, I would very much prefer that, plus the wetness over real guns."

"You little- I'm never gonna live this down, am I? I'm still gonna get you."

"Didn't they say 'If you want it, then you should put a ring on it?" Silver admires the ring on his gloved finger.

Nyx lunges but Silver is quick as a cat _and waltzes_ away. Nyx crashes into a steel armor of the Founder King and alarms go off.

"That's my cue to leave I'm afraid." Silver says with a wink before sprinting towards the back of the museum.

Nyx chases after him up the stairs, when it becomes clear to him where Silver is planning to escape to. This entire side was closed off because of the River Fluvia. There is however one huge terrace for the people to appreciate the view. And that's exactly where Silver was headed. This man seemed to have a relationship with jumping from high places.

So he takes a shortcut, sprinting as hard as he can.

He makes it just in time as Silver leaps off, catching him by the arm.

The burglar cries out in pain as he dangles by the hand at Nyx' crushing grip.

"See? I told you I got you." Nyx says with says with great difficulty.

"So you do... For now." Silver says, arm slowly slipping from the detective's grip which was now on his wrist.

"I'm not letting you get away this time." Nyx squeezes out.

"I suppose you deserve a reward. I'm sure you're in a LOT of trouble, Nyx."

"How do you-"

Then the hood falls away, Nyx' eyes widen as realization hits him like a truck.

The sight is all too familiar, a nightmare that Nyx has tried to drown in bottles of alcohol.

Pale hair, silver in the moonlight, sharp blue eyes looking up at him.

Last time Nyx had failed to pull him up. This time-

"This was not the exchange of rings I imagined. You owe me one next time."

Silver wriggles his gloved hand out of his grip.

Nyx' heart drops. Once again, that silver haired figure is falling away from him. Except this time, the face that looks up at him is smiling in mischief instead of shock.

The figure that dives down is graceful instead of flailing.

Instead of a wet crack, Nyx hears a splash.

He looks at his hand that was holding Silver just a few seconds ago. Inside his palm is the Ring of the Lucii. 

* * *

At the end of his month-long suspension, Nyx heads to the precinct.

It's a Friday evening, most people should be home by now.

Nyx goes straight to his target's office, locks the door, and closes the blinds. No one in the office can see them now.

"Ulric, what are you-"

"Shut up-" He snaps as he switches off the lights.

The figure behind the desk goes contemplatively silent.

Nyx goes behind him and pulls the curtains open, bathing the entire office in a pale, white light.

The hair on the seated figure's desk glows silver. Nyx turns the office swivel chair so that 'Silver' is now facing him.

"I knew it." Nyx said, reaching for the other man's hand-the one he'd held as the burglar dangled from the terrace.

"Did you now?" Silver says, breathless. Nyx's hand is warm.

Nyx lowers his face towards Silver's.

"I believe I owe you a ring." Nyx croons.

"Fuck you Ulric."

"Is that an invitation Lazarus?" He says as he closes the distance.

Silver of course, let him.

*

*

*

*


End file.
